


Train, France.

by eggplantfarmer



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, The film but if the last 20 mins didn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantfarmer/pseuds/eggplantfarmer
Summary: In which Miles gets the happy ending he deserves.





	Train, France.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the last scene we see Miles in in the film, but with the ending the film wasn't brave enough to give us.

The music blared through the record player as Adam held Miles close in his arms, dancing carelessly around the room. Adam pondered how he could feel so pleasantly happy in such unpleasant circumstances, in a mental hospital of all places, and with all his money gone, truly and utterly alone, with no future plans, and yet all he could think about was how gorgeous it felt to have Miles close to him. They had never danced before, Miles always coupled with his latest man and Adam with Nina. But of course, she was gone, in love with Ginger, and Miles was right here in all his decadent glory, in Adam’s arms. He had always admired the other man’s grace from afar and now they were close he couldn’t imagine anything better, their bodies moving naturally in time to the brisk tune. Adam could not take his eyes off of Miles, infatuated by the way their bodies intertwined, the light grip of Miles’ hand in his and on his shoulder. 

The song spun to an end and Adam wrapped his hand tighter around Miles’ waist to dip him lightly. He longed to look into Miles’ eyes, obscured more than usual by some elegant sunglasses, wondering if the other man felt the same way he was beginning to. Miles really had the most remarkable fashion sense, Adam mused, he had never fallen for any of the tricks written into the Mr Chatterbox column. In hopes of finding the same bewitched look he was sure he possessed from observing Miles’ beauty up close, Adam pulled the sunglasses off of his face.

Tear stained eyes greeted his. Adam didn’t know where to look, his heart abruptly heavy in his chest upon seeing his friend in disarray. The air siphoned out of the now deathly silent room, Archie and his companion Vanburgh still and staring, Agatha absent.

“I say, Miles?” Adam croaked out, not knowing what else to say, his body screaming out to hold him tighter, closer, safer but he restrained, letting him talk.

“So sorry,” Miles spoke, his hands swatting away some invisible pest as if that would solve his worries, “So silly.” Attempting to compose himself, he sharply exhaled and forced a smile. “Only it’s the beastliest thing.” He patted Adam’s chest, Adam’s heart leaping at the contact and again when Miles looked up into his eyes, that bright hazel glinting in the glow from the frosted window. His hand lingered on Adam’s chest while his gaze removed to the floor in shame.

“Tiger,” Miles began to explain, sniffing, “He left some love letters lying around from me and the police found them and…” he took a shaky breath inwards and could not manage to say ‘I’m to be prosecuted for loving him’. He glanced behind Adam only to be greeted by absent eyes that reinforced the overwhelming, crippling feeling that he now was truly isolated, alone, separated from his life by a cruel trick of fate. Unable to say more about his newest scrape that this time he could not work his way out of, and frankly embarrassed by the show of real emotion in front of this unreceptive audience, he turned to the future to excuse himself.

“I’ve got to go now. Train, France.” He glanced back at Adam, and on seeing the other man’s shocked expression tried again to compose a front, attempting to smile that only sunk Adam’s heart lower in longing.

“It’s just so unbearably –” He spread his hands, searching for the right word, “Unbearable”. He finished, looking up at Adam with the saddest eyes Adam thought he would shatter.

“I’ll come with you.” A weedy voice said, and Adam was shocked to find it was his own. He coughed, hoping to find a deeper tone and briskly taking Miles hands, squeezing them, “I’ll come with you.”

“Oh Adam that’s kind of you but –” Miles looked down on the floor and when he could bring himself to look up into Adam’s eyes he was greeted by the unexpected warmth of Adam’s lips on his. The room melted away as the two men’s arms wrapped around each other, pulling closer into their embrace. This unexpected show of affection had broken Miles’ front, collapsing into Adam’s grip, tears flooding down his face. Adam lifted Miles slightly off the ground, lips still moving, entwined. The salt of his tears clouded Adam’s senses as he pressed closer into Miles, longing to comfort him. The pair pulled away from each other as Adam set Miles back down on earth, who buried his head against Adam’s chest to hide both his flowing tears and sudden grin from the rest of the room. He smiled to himself, leaning into Adam’s grey suit, composing himself, breathing in his earthy scent. Infatuated, Miles reached up to kiss Adam again, lightly, tasting alcohol and cigarettes. 

“You truly mean you’ll come with me?” He worried at his bottom lip, used to the other man’s impulsive behaviour although it had never been directed at him before. Looking down at Miles’ eyes glistening with hopes and tears, Adam replied.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” He brushed back a stray hair from Miles’ face, who glanced behind Adam, jolting him with the awareness there were people in the room other than Miles. He turned to them.

“We’re off to France!” He announced, spreading his arms wide and earning a short giggle from Miles who wiped his tears as Adam made his farewells, shaking Archie’s hand and promising to keep in touch.

“I hope you’ll be alright dear Aggie.” Adam kissed her on the forehead while she stared out, eyes glazed. Miles could only stand and watch, static, knowing if he thought too deeply about his closest friend he’d be unable to save himself. He promised himself he’d write when he got to France, turning away from the room to save face as the unbearable feelings crept back. He felt a gentle hand grip his shoulder.

“Ready?” Adam asked.

“Oh, you know me,” Miles began light-heartedly but Adam’s pleading, hopeful, trusting look sobered him into seriousness. “Of course.” He smiled, “Thank you, Adam.” His hand slipped into his and they left the hospital, the country, his family, and the Bright Young Things behind.

But not alone, together.

And what a glorious together it was to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing Adam because Of Course he's enough of a dumbass to fall in love after one dance.


End file.
